jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamborghini
Overview The Lamborghini is the first supercar in Jailbreak, added in the April 29, 2017 Update - the second update following the BETA release of the game. The car costs $100,000 in-game cash, placing it in the supercar price range. It is one of the most common cars seen in Jailbreak as experienced players can easily afford it. The Lamborghini is considered one of the best vehicles because of its location, and super amazing speed. The Lamborghini has two spawn points: at the Volcano Criminal Base and the Bank, where lots of criminals pass by. It has an incredibly fast speed and is probably the best option for players who cannot afford more expensive supercars such as the Bugatti or Roadster. In the miscellaneous February 3, 2020 Update, the Lamborghini was buffed in acceleration and is proven to be one of the fastest vehicles in the game, even surpassing the top speeds of the Jet, Roadster and Volt Bike...... Performance All information is from tests using fully-upgraded vehicles.The Lamborghini has Incredible acceleration and top speed. Speed The Lamborghini is among the best vehicles in the game when it comes to speed. The top speed - although it can take a while to reach and it is actually the 3rd fastest in Jailbreak, being higher than every regular Supercars . The Lamborghini is only beaten by hypercars such as the Bugatti and Torpedo. Acceleration is also incredible since the buff, beating the Ferrari and R8 easily in short distances as well. This is nearly comparable to the Bugatti in top speed and acceleration. Its reverse speed is great as well, among the best for land vehicles, only behind the Bugatti, Torpedo and Dune Buggy. At its stock engine level, the Lamborghini is proven to be faster than the level 5 engine McLaren, Monster Truck and is close to the level 5 engine R8. Ability The driving abilities of the Lamborghini are decent overall but are not quite as well-rounded as other cars, such as the Ferrari. The handling is good but sometimes experiences slight understeer in low-speed corners. Braking is decent but is noticeably less effective in contrast to other supercars. When it comes to off-roading ability, the Lamborghini is definitely below average, suffering from its lack of ground clearance and weak hill climbing. Galleries A section for visual and audible media featuring the Lamborghini. ---- Visual gallery Current= The current look of the Lamborghini in-game. 00B1DDA1-379E-4EA7-86D2-93DB2A739D5F.jpeg|View of the Lamborghini. 5B52CA98-497E-43D8-AE0E-4519153E1633.jpeg|Left side of the Lamborghini. CC54B471-22AC-4355-920D-CEB505D203FB.jpeg|Front side of the Lamborghini. CBFF45BA-A069-43D7-B552-0FC8EAC5ACF2.jpeg|Rear side of the Lamborghini. 9BB9F983-A0E3-431A-B084-B91129818CB1.jpeg|The top view of the Lamborghini. 5A0B1814-1341-48D0-8FFC-935C3C8FA90B.jpeg|The right side of the Lamborghini. 802EF38B-6BAC-4947-911A-1CB56EC36AD0.jpeg|Lamborghini with police sirens. |-| Outdated= Pictures of what the Lamborghini looked like before the HD / Racing Update of February 2nd, 2020. Screen Shot 2018-07-06 at 8.39.57 AM.png|''A Lamborghini with police sirens.'' f9b83a48f876d27ece6dc27c5b968610.png|''The front of the Lamborghini.'' 7c2e3e166d60761b75943bedd5be512d.png|''The left side of the Lamborghini'' 385d9b5c57c6d21b7373a5e023a41c2a.png|''The right side of the Lamborghini.'' 4926d8fe1eb316b0ad6806e7e9e033fb.png|''The rear of the Lamborghini.'' 9788b2638629b56eb31a8c8880d7952c.png|''A Lamborghini with its headlights on.'' |-| ---- Audio gallery All sounds are from the stock (non-upgraded) vehicle unless stated otherwise. Current = - Tunnel = Files needed - Maximum upgrades = Files needed }} |-| Outdated = - Tunnel = The idle engine noise in a tunnel. Driving through a tunnel. Reversing through a tunnel. - Maximum upgrades = Accelerating and decelerating with a level 5 engine and level 3 brakes. Reversing with a level 5 engine and level 3 brakes. Drifting around corners while using a level 5 engine and level 3 brakes. Driving with sirens on while using a level 5 engine and level 3 brakes. }} Trivia * The model for this car is likely based on the 2015 Lamborghini Aventador. * This was the first supercar introduced to the game, and generally the most popular one to date; mainly because of the brand, cost, and performance. * Before being added to the game, its spawn at the Bank was place-held by a Camaro. * This is the only supercar to have more than one spawn point. * The Lamborghini has a 6-speed transmission. * The Lamborghini uses the same engine sound as the Bugatti. * When at top speed, the engine sound goes silent. * As of the 2018 Winter Update, the Lamborghini can be rented for 24 hours for R$99, being the only car that can be rented. * Back when the Radio Station was still in Jailbreak, the Lamborghini would spawn by the Porsche in front of the Station. ** The Radio Station was removed when the Museum Update came, being replaced by the Museum. * In a miscellaneous update on February 3, 2020, the Lamborghini received a substantial acceleration buff. ** The Lamborghini is usually called by players “Lambo” ** The Lamborghini has a faster top speed than the Tesla Roadster and Volt/Ferrari. Category:Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Land vehicles Category:Two Seat Vehicles